canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asgore Dreemurr (Underswap)
Asgore is the former king of the kingdom of monsters in the Underswap alternate universe, which means that he is the Underswap equivalent of the original version of Toriel in the canon Undertale universe. About him Asgore is an anthropomorphic white-furred goat with long droopy ears, a golden blonde mane and beard, two large curved horns, a pair of visible fangs, and his irises have a dark red tint. Asgore wears a long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on his chest and is occasionally seen with his reading glasses on. He is an ancient goat who lived before the monsters ever fell into the underground, making him over two thousand years old, owing to the fact that the various species of monsters only age once they have had a child and age with them. Despite his reckless declaration of war against humanity, Asgore is a kind and fatherly man who genuinely cares for humans who fall into the underground and their well-being, is very protective of them, treats them like his own children, and even accepts if they call him "Father." He is friendly to all, regardless of whether they are a fellow monster or a fallen human, capable of influencing others with joy, and is very diligent of his responsibilities as the caretaker of the ruins. While ultimately a fatherly figure, he has a harder side to his personality, as seen in his cold treatment of his ex-wife, Toriel. Years ago, Asgore was married to Toriel and they had adopted a son named Monster Kid. When a young human girl named Frisk fell into the underground, he adopted her as their daughter. During their marriage, Asgore and Toriel were once extremely close, and loved each other very much, as they were always seen being romantic in public, winning first place in the '98 Nose Nuzzle competition and being openly affectionate to the point where Gerson the turtle described them as "insufferable." He even gave her the nickname of "Queen Fluffybuns." The tragic deaths of their two children pushed Asgore to declare war on humans in a fit of anger, and as a result, he divorced Toriel out of sheer disgust, abdicated his throne, and retreated to the ruins. He is also frustrated by her meek unwillingness of following her plan and her hope for no human to ever come into the underground. He also refuses her advances to reconcile; as he calls her a "pathetic whelp." Asgore was considered to be the brains of the throne when he was king, even stating a desire to be a teacher. If any young children who fall into the underground arrive at his house, he states that he has already prepared a curriculum for their education. Even though, Asgore didn't make the best decision on leaving the kingdom to go live in the ruins, he is doing it to protect the humans who fell into the underground. He also has a playful side, loves puns and bad jokes, and enjoys cooking. Many of his recipes use snails as a primary ingredient, and his favorite food is snail pie, but he is also known to bake butterscotch-cinnamon pie. As the years passed, he changed from a sexy, muscular, and handsome young man into an adorable, cute, sweet, and loveable but otherwise average-looking old man who is full capable of being strict if the situation demands it, wants nothing more than to protect his children, has some regrets from the past, because the monsters that resides in the ruins believe that he could change for the better and let go of his scorn towards Toriel so they could be on friendly terms again. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Asgore is married to Alphys the leader of the royal guard, and they are the father and mother of two young sons: 8-year-old Raiden and 5-year-old Nickholas. Raiden resembles a mini-Alphys, while Nickholas resembles a mini-Asgore. In addition to their two biological sons, Asgore and Alphys are also the adoptive parents of Monster Kid, who was taken in as a third child after his parents passed away and he is treated with respect equal to Raiden and Nickholas. Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists